We will continue in vivo and in vitro monitoring of the immune status of patients with colon cancer over an extended period of time to determine any change in these patients' immune status with progression or regression of disease and/or treatment. We will be able to characterize the usefulness and limitations of our various assays during this period. We will complete a Phase I study of "immune RNA" obtained from "immune" donor, in these patients and we will complete a randomized trail of adjuvant therapy for patients with cancer of the colon with bad prognosis utilizing "immune RNA." We believe that an adjuvant immunotherapy protocol in a well monitored homogenous closely observed population has a great deal to commend it.